Country Girl
by SlytherinMalfoy1
Summary: After NM, Edward never came back, Jasper left the Cullens& started his own coven with Peter. Bella is turned and joins his coven. Jasper and Bella are really mates. What happens when the Cullens come 4 a visit. One thing, Jasper's coven arent vegeterians.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N…Hey Guys…..I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories lately, I really just haven't had the time. School ends in 10 days and then I will be updating regularly again. Anyway this is an idea that came to me and I hope you enjoy it. ****J **

**Chapter 1-It's time for a Visit**

**Edward POV**

It's been 150 long years since I left the love of my life. 150 years since Jasper left the Cullen coven. 150 years since we've been the same. As of right now, we are staying with the Denali coven in Alaska and the last time we heard from Jasper, he had started a coven with Peter and Charlotte. After I left B….her…..the family practically fell apart. Jasper, unable to handle the emotions, left Alice heartbroken, and the rest of us confused. Why would he want to leave?

Anyway, we called Jasper last week and asked him if we could visit. He eventually gave in. We are going to be leaving soon to board a plane to a small town in Texas. Alice is nervous, I haven't felt anything since Bella, Emmet is excited, Rosalie….is Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle are excited about seeing their son…or ex-son…I don't know.

"Come on, Eddie Boy. We're going to be late," Emmet yells. I grind my teeth in frustration. I told him NOT to call me Eddie Boy. "I'm coming _Emmy Bear_!"

~Plane Ride~

"You have now landed. Thank You and fly again," a monotone voice says. Well, here goes nothing.

~Skip to Whitlock Coven House~

We all get out of the car and look at each other. The house looks to have about 2 or 3 floors and its painted a dark red color. At this time, I decided to read everyone's minds.

I can't wait to play some Halo with Jasper-You guessed it, Emmet

I wonder what Jasper's going to say to me..-Alice

I can't wait to see my son again-Esme

What caused him to leave?-Carlisle

Well, this should be good-Rosalie

"Come on guys, let's go in!" Emmet…..

We all follow Emmet as he knocks on the door. A small girl with blonde hair opens the door. "Well, looky here. I'm guessin you're the Cullens." We all nod our heads. "Well, I'm Samantha, you can call me Sam. Come on in."

We walk into the house while Sam goes bouncing up the stairs. "I'll be right back!" She shouts. Not 2 seconds later do Peter, Charlotte, Sam, and 2 people I don't know appear in front of us. "Howdy ya'll, I'm Derek and this is my mate Emily," I look at them. Derek has light brown hair, red eyes, and surprisingly dark skin for a vampire. Emily has light red hair, red eyes, and very pale skin, even for a vampire. We all gasped at the sight of their red eyes

And then there was Peter and Charlotte. They haven't changed one bit. Of course, they are vampires. "Hey Cullens, we weren't expecting you so early. Jasper and his mate are out hunting right now." Alice looked down at the word 'mate'. Carlisle did ask, "Is Jasper on the human diet too?" They all nodded their heads. 'Oh' was all Carlisle said.

There was a VERY awkward silence until we heard a twinkling laugh, "Jasper! Stop I-" The girl was cut off by something….then we heard her moan. Charlotte and the other just shook their heads and laughed, while Peter muttered something under his breath and opened up the door. "Jasper and Isabella Whitlock! What the hell are you doin'?" We all visibly froze at the name Isabella. "Peter, I think you well know what we were doin'" _Isabella _answered. What kind of lady would answer like that? "Well, I think I should inform you that the Cullens are here. Don't you want to say hi, Isabella?" Peter said in a mischievous voice. "Of course I do, Peter?" The girl replied in an eerie voice. That's when Peter moved out of the way.

First, Jasper walked in. He looked the same. Same blonde hair, cowboy hat, and western clothes. Same old Jasper. Then, a girl walked in. She had her head down, but I could see that she had mahogany hair, a skin-tight, black tank-top, very short, ripped shorts, and black cowgirl boots. She looked up, and I gasped.

This wasn't just any girl. This was Isabella Swan.

**A/N…..So what did you think? R & R PLEASE! J**

**-JasperandDamonLover**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N….Oh my gosh guys! I DID NOT expect such a big reaction to this story! Thank You guys sooooo much! Also, my computer was being stupid and it wouldn't let me update. Therefore, I had to send it to myself and then open the file on my laptop. Then I had to update it onto fanfiction from my laptop...Well...Finally...Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2- What? When? How?**

_Previously- This was __Isabella Swan__._

**Isabella POV**

I knew as soon as I looked up that all hell would break loose. I squeezed Jasper's hand and looked up. Edward gasped and the rest of the Cullen's eyes widened. Then everyone started shouting at once. "Bella?" "How did this happen?" "You should be dead!" "Why do you have red eyes?" "Why are you holding Jasper's hand?"

As soon as I heard this last comment, I shouted, "EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!" That shut everyone up. The 'Bella' that they knew was long gone. I am no longer shy, clumsy, pathetic, Bella Swan. I was know powerful, beautiful, and tough, Isabella "Izzy" Whitlock.

"To answer your fucking questions, let's all move this shin-dig to the livin' room." I started to walk to the living room, Jasper in hand. I just assumed everyone was following. Once I sat down, I looked at all of the Cullens individually. "Where should I start?" I asked, not expecting an answer. Of course, Carlisle would be the one to reply. "Why don't you start when we…um….left." Carlisle answered uncomfortably.

"Ok. But if any of ya'll interrupt me, I'll get Peter and Derek to give you an ass whoppin' Oh, and by the way, I go by Isabella "Izzy" Whitlock. Call me Bella and you'll get your asses kicked." I smiled as the Cullen's faces scrunched up in my use of…vocabulary. "After you left me," I made eye contact with Edward, "I was in a cationic state. I wouldn't eat, barely slept, and didn't hang out with anyone. Then I found a friend in Jacob Black. He slowly started to piece my heart back together. Piece, by piece. It turned out that Jacob was a shifter, and he loved me, as in loved ,loved me. I told him that I loved him, but in a different way. He got mad at me and started to scream at me. I was heart-broken. I left town, stole about $400 from the general store, and lived in a motel somewhere in Nevada."

"It had been months; I thought that I was safe from Victoria. Boy, was I wrong. I was driving one night to get some food for my room when a flash of red hair flew across my vision. I ended up slamming into a light post and off a bridge." I looked at the Cullen's horrified faces. I smiled. I was just getting to the good part.

"My truck fell into the water and I could feel that I was going to die. I felt like my lungs were going to explode when I heard a voice saying, 'Bella! Stay with me! I've got you now!' That was the last thing I remember before blacking out. I didn't know how long I had been out. All I remember is waking up and seeing Jasper's eyes. They weren't Topaz. I remember that was my 1st thought as a newborn vampire. I didn't realize what I had become. I didn't feel any pain. Jasper and I have yet to figure that out. Anyway, after I realized what I had become, Jasper and I set out to find Peter and Charlotte. Once we found them, we decided to form a coven with the last name Whitlock. Jasper had gone back to the REAL vampire diet," As I said this the Cullen's looked down, "I decided just to eat like a normal vampire."

"After about 2 years, Jasper and I realized we were mates. I couldn't ask for a better husband or mate," I smiled looking up at Jasper, "Any who, about 50 years later we stumbled across Samantha, Derek, and Emily. They were newborn vamps that just happened to meet up. We, the Whitlock coven, took them in." I finished my story and looked around the room. Edward was looking down, Alice was starin' at Jasper and I with a sad expression on her face, Emmet was grinning from ear-to-ear, Rosalie…was Rosalie, Esme looked happy to see us, but not so happy with our diet, and Carlisle….was most likely examining this situation.

"Any questions?" I asked. "What are your gifts, Bella?" I heard Carlisle ask. "It's IZZY or ISABELLA, Carlisle! NOT BELLA!" I screamed. Carlisle looked scared. I laughed, "Anyway. I can control the weather and the elements. I'm also kinda like a sponge. I can absorb other people's gifts."

I turned around and gave Jasper a kiss. As I started to stand up, I heard a voice behind me say, "Isabella, I still love you. Will you ever forgive me?"


	3. AN

Hey guys! I know….I've dropped off the face of the freakin earth and I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY! I've had some serious family stuff goin on and I thought I owed it to you guys, to tell you what goin on! I've decided to put all of my stories on hold except for "Country Girl" and "Hunter"…..I'm sorry to anyone who is following my other stories…but these are the ones that I'm gonna focus on! Thanks Guys and once again I'm REALLY sorry! :)

-BlueBird31298 :)


End file.
